


My Mistakes Were Made For You

by wil_lion



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Whipping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wil_lion/pseuds/wil_lion
Summary: “他们永远不会了解我们，米迦尔。”“而我深知你，正如你对我一样。”“我的孪生兄弟……”“我的另一半。”
Relationships: Michael/Gabriel
Kudos: 3





	My Mistakes Were Made For You

大雨连落三天，水滴渗入石缝打在面颊上。加百列抿动干燥的嘴唇，在他恍若七天的长梦里弥漫着铁锈味，长久不散的血腥气在潮湿阴冷的地牢里发酵。有他的功劳。

他们囚禁他，拷问他，在他身上施展人类所能想到的一切酷刑，但快速愈合的伤痕让行刑人恐慌，对待他如同对待一头怪物，那时天使长对人类仍心怀光明与仁慈。  
这一晚地牢里没有闲碎交谈或剑鞘盔甲的摩擦，卫兵的呼吸声消失了，只剩木柴在篝火里燃烧。深幽的长廊里响起脚步声，加百列认得他的步伐，细微、逐渐清晰的声音踩在疲惫的神经上。一片阴影投下来，从深秋夜里走出来的彻骨凉意笼罩了他。

“……米迦尔。”

加百列不愿费心动弹，抗拒以这副狼狈姿态见他的亲兄弟，他跪在地上，像只被剥了羽翼的鸟一样关进牢笼中央，赤裸的半身上挂着肮脏的血污和大片淤青。但他最终依然免不了。米迦尔打开牢房，钥匙就挂在他腰间的皮带上，他走到加百列跟前，捏在他的下颌骨两侧向上抬。

加百列猛地打了一个寒颤。

如果他闻不出米迦尔毁灭性的怒火，他一定看得见。此刻米迦尔脸上冰冷的宁静让加百列后背发凉，他上次见到米迦尔这种表情，是在他兄弟手上即将染满两个村庄的鲜血之前。

加百列张口，但语言从他嘴边逃走了。

“你做得很好，天父很感动。”米迦尔开口。要是忽略眼底的冷漠，他几乎是带着柔软的笑意说的。“作为兄弟，我必须对你顽固的执着献上敬佩。”

加百列的肩胛开始发痒。他的本能想要挣扎，长时间鞭挞和火红的烙铁不能令天使长交出身份，而赤身暴露在他的亲兄弟面前，加百列感到他里外被看得透彻，他能感受到米迦尔为何愤怒，也就明白孱弱的言辞在他一意孤行的兄弟面前鲜有站稳的机会。

他有几天没有被喂过水，但没有一刻让他像此时一样喉咙发紧，干涩到难以言语。

“……再给我一周时间，米迦尔。”

“你已经有过一周了，加百列。”

“三天！两天前他们已经抵达外城我能够听得见，只是这场雨，一等到雨停，我们的朋友就能进城……”

“――来救你？”米迦尔猛地高声打断。他握紧加百列的喉咙向上吊，声音结成绷紧的弦，因震动而颤抖。“看看他们对你做了什么！被人类困在牢笼里被折磨，拷打，我的哥哥……！”

他往前逼近，地牢里空荡荡响着他的回音。加百列不得不仰直身子配合他冲动的暴行，他看见米迦尔的情绪冲到悬崖边缘，他的弟弟，为了克制失控而反复品尝痛苦，他看见米迦尔的眼底蓄上朦胧的水汽。

瞬间，米迦尔将手抽走，加百列跌落回冰凉的石地上，他的脑袋低垂，无言以对。

“这值得吗，”米迦尔压抑着声音。“为你所不了解的人类受辱，牺牲，而上帝早就放弃了他们。”

“你知道，因此我不能放弃任何星零的希望，麦克。”

加百列闭上眼睛呢喃，紧接着剩下沉默。

米迦尔缓缓向后退一步。

“这么说你做了错事。”

加百列迟疑了一下，不确定米迦尔玩的是什么游戏。或者他知道，只是在震惊中犹豫。

“你在胡说什么。”

“你不断把消息透露给那些反叛者，让他们有机可乘。但这不是天父想要的，你明白这点，他要他们灭亡，不是更朝换代。”

“但父亲没有制止我。”

“他派来了我。”

米迦尔紧压而来的声音沉在他胸腔上，过往的画面翻涌，他的兄弟站在漫漫黄沙中，脚下尸横遍野，加百列一时失去了声音。

“这是你的顾忌，害怕忤逆他的命令，只能借他人之手握紧你口中的希望、畏缩在地牢里任由人类伤害你，侮辱你……！”

他绕着牢房中央踱步，目光肆无忌惮地扫在加百列身上尚未痊愈的鞭痕上，红印醒目地映在米迦尔眼里，他蓦地站定在加百列身后，气息让加百列感到他正被一头随时会冲破桎梏咬上脖颈的野兽端量。

“……你知道不是这样，米迦尔。”他的喉结干涩地滚动了一下，当单薄的话从他嘴边淌出，加百列意识到他把他的弱势连带着泄露。他知道他的兄弟能够变得多么冷酷和刻薄，而他是原因。

“我要十五下。”

加百列难以置信地抬头，米迦尔缺少情感的声音从背后传来，他艰难地扭头。“这不是时候，米迦尔，天父怜悯，人类同你我一样是他的造物，父亲会理解……”

“二十，数好。”

米迦尔从腰间取下盘蜷的长鞭，鞭子在他手里散开，尖细的尾端锐利地划开尾音点在他肩胛上，加百列一下子咬紧牙关把余下的话咽回去。

前五下米迦尔把鞭子打得像刀割，密集又精准地鞭打在同一个地方，每一下都似剐掉他一块肉。加百列无心分神，绷紧身体承受米迦尔的怒火，鞭子打上来时尖锐的疼痛钻进他的皮肉，在离开时化成灼热的钝痛，仿佛米迦尔暴风骤雨般的情绪有了实质，一股脑倾倒在他的肉身上。

“数好，加百列。”

米迦尔的鞭子狠狠扫在他的后腰上，加百列发出一声接近哽咽的闷哼声。

“…五。”他从锁紧的牙缝里挤出声音，马上发觉开口是错误的决定，他丧失了对他声音的控制权，随米迦尔鞭子的抽击，暗哑的喘息从加百列喉咙里漏出来，到第九下，他忍不住扬着头叫出来。“你了解我，米迦尔！”

“十！”米迦尔把显眼的红色鞭痕打在加百列的腰侧。

“我的确了解你，我的亲兄弟，我的另一半。”

他停下来，连续不停歇地鞭挞让他浑身的血液好像在燃烧。米迦尔靠近加百列布满伤痕的后背，用固执又灼热的视线扫视那些崭新发烫的鞭痕，他带给加百列的印记错乱地盖在原有的旧伤上，米迦尔的指尖触在呈暗色的淤痕上轻柔地滑动，那些鞭印不出自他的手笔，让他愤怒又苦涩。

“你的磊落光明，你的博大和仁慈让我敬仰，我了解你至深，也对此深恶痛绝……”掌心将加百列下巴托起，他在他耳边说话。“你要为了这些痕迹而接受惩罚，并非来自天父，来自我。”

一阵异样的战栗感从他脊椎上升起，加百列叹息着低语道，分不清是畏惧还是期待，害怕和兴奋本是一件事。他背后温暖灼热的气息离开了，加百列下意识绷直身板，米迦尔的长鞭却迟迟没有来。

“这引起你什么回忆了吗，加百列？”

场景随着米迦尔的话语浮现，旖旎的，甚至下流不堪的，源源不断输进他脑海。加百列也了解他的亲兄弟，包括米迦尔的冷酷，嗜血，甚至暴怒。有时他们尝试用另一种方法平复米迦尔的情绪，没有人丧命，也不伤到任何人，只有他们两人，隐秘且欢愉。

加百列闭上眼睛。

“惩罚我，然后离开这里，三天。”

“你还学会了人类的还价。”米迦尔挥动鞭子，他发号施令。“跪好，哥哥。”

加百列攥紧了栓住他手铐的铁链，他在米迦尔发疯似的鞭打里越来越放肆，数字在暗哑的呻吟里哼出来，眼前的黑暗散成恍惚的星点，后背上灼热的疼痛烧得他浑身发烫，但痒只在米迦尔的鞭子落在他身上时得以畅快的缓解，以至二十下后，加百列深喘着发现他裤子里硬了。

“疼痛让你兴奋。”米迦尔走近，欣赏他亲手完成的作品：加百列的背部成热情的粉红色，上面鲜明的鞭痕纵横错乱，像狂放发泄的性欲。

“人类鞭打你时也会获得快感吗，加百列？像我对你做的一样。”

加百列从喉咙里挤出一声笑。

“这招不怎么高明……”

米迦尔绕到他身前，视线垂落在他勃起时绷紧的裤裆上，抬脚把靴底压上加百列的胯间，缓慢地碾了碾。

“他们这么对你？”

“…只有你这么干，我病态的弟弟。”

加百列立即屏住呼吸，声音随气息一点点泄出来，身体在疼痛，不止为米迦尔的鞭子，还有被粗暴摆弄的渴望。那些和米迦尔结合的记忆变成破碎的片段在他身体里播放，流转，他的兄弟在恼火时直白得像只懂得本能的怪物，亲吻是撕咬，拥抱变成掌掴，米迦尔操得很狠，加百列常嘶哑到失去言语，在折磨神经的疼痛中着达到极致的高潮。他的阴茎在米迦尔脚下兴奋，溢出前液，他的脊背挺得笔直。

“来吧，米迦尔，我知道这些对你还远不足够。”加百列直视米迦尔眼底。“拿走你想要的一切。”

栓住他手腕的铁链被斩断，米迦尔收回双刀，将腰间的钥匙扔给他。

“打开手铐，站起来，背对我趴到墙上。”

加百列拿到钥匙的手几乎要发抖，他打开手铐，站到墙边用腕间发红的手撑住墙面，而米迦尔只是看着。然后他走向他，把手覆上加百列温热的后背，描摹触目的痕迹。

加百列提着呼吸抽气。

“你杀了那些守卫。”

“称我仁慈，在他们对你做了这么多后。”

“你有哪门子的仁慈。”

米迦尔的手在他腰间，胸膛上游走，抚摸，他的裤子被猛地拉到臀部以下，米迦尔以一种端量的态度掰开他的臀瓣，加百列关上了嘴，他在米迦尔的视线下发热。

“你看起来不太干净。”

“操你，米迦尔，闭嘴。…啊…”

米迦尔的手掌清亮地甩在加百列屁股上，他张着嘴巴漏出一声颤音，然后抿紧嘴唇。

“注意言辞。”

米迦尔在他身后解开腰带，加百列看不到，只有衣料摩擦的细碎声钻入耳朵。当温度再度袭来，米迦尔的手指上沾满油膏伸进他的后穴里，他的臀尖上压着米迦尔赤裸的阴茎。

“……这是做什么，我的好兄弟？”加百列控制着喘息，极力与体内胡乱搅弄的手指做抵抗，不愿想他的身体光被米迦尔的手指操就主动撅起了屁股，但他的确这么做了，塌着腰无意识地摆出准备承接的姿势，臀肉仿佛在蹭压在上面的阴茎。米迦尔给了他太多肉欲的暗示，他想要更多，更猛烈的刺激。

“一点温存让你自以为能与野蛮区分开，你甚至不如人类文明，承认吧米迦尔，你嗜血成瘾……”

他不能再说更多。

米迦尔的恼火尝起来就像天父的惩罚，加百列战栗着接纳那根粗热的阴茎，浅陋的扩张起不到舒缓疼痛的作用，他的身体被米迦尔粗鲁地撑开，嵌成他的形状，每一寸渴求被侵犯、占用的内壁都尖叫着得到满足。米迦尔掐着他的腰肢在紧涩的穴道里横冲直闯，加百列叫出露骨，急促的呻吟，他的身体随后被米迦尔的手掌蹂躏，他的胸膛被揉捏，乳头被拉扯，抬着屁股被他弟弟的阴茎操得逐渐溢出肠液来。

这是米迦尔，这才是他的兄弟，天父的利剑和业火。加百列摇晃着身体企图减轻在他身体里疯狂流窜的快感。米迦尔的攻势凶狠，在浪潮中精准地捣着快感点，他用胸膛压向他，贴紧加百列灼烧着的后背，他熟知他，这里没有地方可逃，加百列感到他正被米迦尔燃烧。

他知道米迦尔没有帮他射出来的善心，身体的负荷告诉加百列他快到了，他对后面来的高潮垂涎又恐惧，米迦尔捏着他的胸肉在他的胸膛上拍了一掌，这让加百列轻微颤抖，仿佛他是一件米迦尔手里的物品。这个认知让他腰腹一阵酸软，米迦尔凌厉地操在他的腺点上，那阵软麻很快从小腹间迸发，猛烈的快感直冲上脊骨，浪潮汹涌，飞快地在四肢百骸间漾开。

加百列哽咽般拖长了高昂的呻吟，在空气中摇晃的阴茎射出大股精液甩在墙上，身体向后扳成下流的后入姿势，在高潮的侵袭中僵直着承受米迦尔发情般不停歇的交合。

凌乱迫近的脚步声像刺骨寒流袭上加百列的脊背，而他张嘴时嘴里的声音听起来就像被好好操过一顿。

“…你…、麦克！…操，你没有把他们全都解决！”

“…我说过，称我仁慈…加百列。离这里午夜换班还有两分钟。”

加百列低吼着在米迦尔的桎梏下挣扎，被他的兄弟按着脑袋压在墙上，阴茎仍然插在他屁股里无休止地挺动，比起做爱或交欢，粗野的动作更能形容成强奸。

紧迫及恐慌的脚步声像铁落的雨点拾阶而下，临近牢房前他们变得谨慎，心跳加快，畏惧，未知。而加百列咬紧了嘴唇，粗重的气息从鼻腔和齿缝里溢出来，接着是难以忍受时抽泣般拉尖的低吟，他被操射的快感在米迦尔发疯的索求下被不断拉长，被人类目睹他们之间的隐秘关系也许令他兴奋，或令米迦尔满足，他的兄弟的趣味实在令人不敢苟同，杀人就是一项。除了杀戮之外，加百列好不容易让他的弟弟多培养了一种兴趣爱好：操他。但他的确没兴趣把这项天使长的伟迹公布于世。

加百列终于从嘴里漏出一句低哑的叫声，他快被逼到接连着第二次的干高潮了。他用手肘击打他的兄弟，马上被钳着手腕按在头顶上，扭动的样子就像在大胆而放荡地求欢。

这是他们用盔甲武装到脚趾，手持剑盾来到加百列的牢笼外第一个看到的场景。

加百列无暇顾及，嘈乱的信息在他脑子里被连绵的高潮搅成一团浆糊，情浪一波高过一波，快感多到他瘫在米迦尔的掌心和墙面上，体内不受控制地痉挛。

米迦尔在诸多凝聚的视线中瞥去一眼，背后扬开巨大的，漆黑的羽翼……

“我总是好奇，对你而言到底是性爱更有快感，还是杀人？”加百列温驯地站在透明的球形牢笼中央，对米迦尔的到来露出玩味的笑容。

早些时间，他举起双手，赤手空拳地来到城门外，要求见他的兄弟。

“上次我们隔着牢狱相见，你高潮是因为我，还是因为你的羽翼割破了那个可怜士兵的喉咙？”

米迦尔的脸上出现一道迟疑的裂缝，望向加百列时眉间紧紧纠起，难分辨他是不悦还是无从反应。

“你还想念杀伐带给你的快感吗，我的弟弟？在那之后你抹掉了一座城，哦……大工程。”他轻轻摇着头，笑着赞叹道。

“这些都过去了，加百列。”

“你错了，米迦尔。我不仅没有‘过去’，我是你的现在，还有将来。”

米迦尔背手立在原地，他没有话要反驳。他站着的地方靠牢笼太近，加百列接近他，他们的目光从呼吸孔中相接，交融。

“他们永远不会了解我们，米迦尔。”

“而我深知你，正如你对我一样。”

“我的孪生兄弟……”

“我的另一半。”

尔后，米迦尔飞离维加，刀刃上沾着鲜血。


End file.
